


Padawan Finn (Or when Finn time travels and doesn't understand family)

by ShadeCrawler



Series: Time Travel in the Star Wars Universe [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Force-Sensitive Finn, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Finn has fought in three armies and it is his opinion that the Clone army is the strangest of the three.Or how Finn went back in time and gained a family full of older brothers.





	Padawan Finn (Or when Finn time travels and doesn't understand family)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first of a few planned works of different Star Wars characters just travelling around time. Because, according to Rebels, time travel is now a real thing. And I will take advantage of that fact.

The clones were the strangest army Finn had ever seen.

Not because they were clones. Honestly, Finn didn't see how people could mistake one for another. Yes, their faces were the same, but they all had something to differentiate themselves. Tattoos, scars, hair colour or style. Hell, even the ways they spoke was different. To Finn, with some help from the Force, it was easy to tell Fives apart from Echo and Waxer apart from Boil. 

So no, it wasn't that they were clones. It was how they acted with each other.

Storm troopers never have that whole "Brothers in Arms" thing going on. You worked to get whatever position you go and if that meant stabbing someone in the back to do so, then so be it. Finn had never been one for backstabbing so always isolated himself. On the field, you looked after your team because the mission objective required it. If going back for a teammate meant jeopardizing the mission, then you left them there. They would either regroup or die.

The resistance was certainly different but, not to the same degree as the clones were. They preached family and even followed through, sometimes that it. Finn never really felt any comradery with anyone other than Poe and Rey. Eyes followed him everywhere along with the whispers. 

That was fine. He deserved suspicion for being a former enemy. Hell, he'd been a little uneasy if they weren't suspicious.  

But, it wasn't just him. Rey got the looks and whispers too. So did anyone who came from anywhere that didn't outright scream for the First Order's head. Even people from neutral systems were excluded. 

It wasn't like it was something anyone could change. The majority was from Rebel planets and the minority wasn't. No one was being hurt and missions weren't being jeopardized. The Rebels went with the old rule of "No Man Gets Left Behind" so no one was being killed over it. So before, or after, Finn wasn't sure how time travel worked, Finn mainly hung around Poe and Rey. His squad was okay but he could do without the whispers.

But, the clones were family. There was no other way to describe it. It wasn't just they called each other brother. There was a sense of family in each battalion. Slaps on the back were common and, outside of duty, affection was a normal thing. 

Jedi were obviously included in the family of clones. Finn watched Commander Cody bring Master Kenobi tea on heavy-duty days and Captain Rex could often be seen with Padawan Tano going over her work from the Temple. 

They included him in that family too.

Finn didn't really understand why. He told the Jedi Order everything he knew about the future including the fall of the Republic, the Empire, and the First Order. He explained that he had no idea how he got here, that the last thing he remembered was going through old books with Master Luke and Rey about the "old" Jedi Order. The reason the Order kept him around was a mystery. He guessed that it could be because he was force sensitive but, it wasn't very much. Not like Rey or Master Luke. Barely enough to qualify entry into the Order. If he had been born into this time period and raised at the Temple, he'd most likely become an Archivist. Which was perfectly fine with him. Master Nu reminded him of General Organa with a no-nonsense attitude and affection to those she liked. If Master Kenobi hadn't taken him on as his apprentice he probably never leave.

That was also something he's never understand. Why would Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was famous even in his time, want him as an apprentice. Even with the changes going on at the Temple, Kenobi had to fight to get him as his Padawan. Finn couldn't build up the courage to ask him. He didn't want Kenobi to stop caring for him. It was nice to have someone teach him these things.

But, even with him being force sensitive and technically a Jedi, the clones had no reason to treat him like one of them. He was treated almost like a kid brother. They helped him catch up on the history of the Republic and sparred with him whenever they had the chance. Boil was one of the many clones who taught him Mando'a. Waxer pulled on his stubby little Padawan braid when he teased him and Commander Cody called him Vod'ika, which he now knew meant little brother, anytime they were off duty.

 But, they also looked at him weird. Finn caught them at times, looking at him with anger and guilt filled eyes. He never felt any anger aimed at him so he never said anything.

_(He’d never forget when he had been introduced to Commander Cody. Master Kenobi, with a warm hand on his shoulder brought him over to the Commander and told Finn to introduce himself._

_And Finn, who still had trouble introducing himself with his name instead of his designation, said “FN-2187 sir.” He bit back a wince and caught himself. “I mean, Finn. My name’s Finn. Sir.”_

_ The Commander’s face had turned an ashy sort of colour. His eyes flicked from Finn’s to Master’s Kenobi before letting out a deep breath. Finn glanced over at his Master and saw that Master Kenobi looked grave and was sending the Commander a knowing look. Commander Cody gave a sharp nod before sticking out a hand for Finn to shake. _

_ “Commander Cody of the 212th, sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you Commander Finn.” Finn shook his hand.) _

It wasn’t until the clones of the 212th claimed him as part of their aliit that he realized what everyone else already knew. He knew his Master was part of it too, along with his, according to Knight Skywalker, “uncle” Anakin and “cousin” Ahsoka.

So, when he went to Boil and Waxer, joined at the hip like always, he was just a little surprised to be told that it meant clan or family.

Only surprised that he was a part of it

 His surprise must've shown on his face because Waxer snorted and gave him a gentle punch on his forearm. "Of course you're aliit, vod'ika. You're a Jetti and that makes you ours, just like we're yours."

Boil shoved a finger in his face. "Aliit ori'shya tal'din. And don't you go forgetting that Commander."

Finn was pretty glad that the clones were strange. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translation:
> 
> aliit: clan
> 
> vod'ika: Little brother/little sister/little sibling
> 
> Jetti: Jedi
> 
> Aliit ori'shya tal'din: Family is more than blood.


End file.
